List of Crayon Shin-chan characters (FUNimation)
This article is about the Adult Swim dub versions of the characters. For the original Japanese version, see List of Crayon Shin-chan characters (Shin'ei). This is the list of Crayon Shin-chan's characters as they are presented in the Adult Swim dub produced by FUNimation which lasted from 2006-2008. Nohara family ;Shin Official Shin chan website from FUNimation :He is the main character, a kindergarten-aged boy whose antics are the basis for the series. The website describes Shin as "Sort of a Calvin and Hobbes with a greater fascination for bathroom humor and puns.""Official Shin-chan website." FUNimation. Retrieved on September 30, 2009. Voiced by Laura Bailey. ;Mitzi :The mother of the Nohara family, and its caretaker. She commonly beats Shin-chan for calling her flat chested, fat or cheap. She is stashing her money to get breast implants, a running joke not found in the Japanese version. Voiced by Cynthia Cranz. ;Hiro :Father of the Nohara family, and its sole source of income. He and his wife bicker on many different things, from how little he gets for spending money every month, to whose turn it is to give the baby a bath. Mitzi is also notorious for inflicting comically brutal violence on Hiro whenever she gets very angry. Voiced by Chuck Huber. ;Hima :The youngest child of the Nohara family. A precocious and vibrant infant. While technically newborn, her character has matured and grown more intelligent during her stay in the series. She possess a palpable lust for shiny objects (jewels and precious metals) and brand-name goods. She emulates her mother in her utterly stubborn pursuit of handsome young men who catch her eye. In her family she is an icon of adoration and annoyance, causing trouble she cannot be blamed for given her infantile innocence.. It was revealed that she was birthed due to a broken condom that Hiro tried to fix with tape but to no avail. Voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. ;Whitey :A white, fluffy puppy owned by the Noharas. While a beloved member of the family, he is the subject of neglect thanks to his owner's forgetfulness and short attention-span. He is a very intelligent dog, often presenting logic and intellect that surpasses his human owners. As his meals from the Noharas are at best inconsistent, and at worst far-between, he has developed a venerable talent for foraging and scavenging to survive days without meals. An oddly human like dog, he is very responsible and painstakingly careful. An added feature to the FUNimation version is that we occasionally hear Whitey's thoughts through a British voice over. This is not present in the Japanese version, where he only can speak through special means, such as machines that allow him to talk, or in dream sequences. His British voice is played by Chris Cason. Mitzi's family ;Yoshiji Koyama :Mitzi's father. Age 63. He has made appearances in several of Shin-chan's episodes. He is seen to have much higher standards of public decorum than Hiroshi's father Ginnosuke. This uptight behavior of his sometimes becomes the subject of jokes for Shin-chan and a clash of style between him and Ginnosuke. In one episode, however, he found out that both Shin-chan and Ginnosuke liked him. Voiced by John Swasey. ;Hisae Koyama :Mitzi's mother. Age 58. Her appearances in Shin-chan's episodes are usually with her husband. In the FUNimation dub, she has constant thoughts about wanting to commit suicide. Voiced by Wendy Powell. Hiro's family ;Ginnosuke Nohara :Hiroshi's father. Age 65. Like his son and his grandson, Shin-chan, he enjoys looking at pretty young women. He also likes to do weird things and rituals with his grandson. His appearance in the show is relatively more common than other minor characters. As with Shin, he is affectionately called Gin. It is noted that he "roamed" the countryside on a motorcycle when he was younger. Voiced by Sonny Strait. Shin's friends Georgie Herbert Walker Prescott III ' ::Shin's ultra-conservative Japanese American friend. He is also a Republican, making him the writers' outlet for polictical humor. Voiced by Brina Palencia. ;'Penny Milfer :: Shin's female classmate and friend. She loves to play house in which divorces and arguments are very common. She has the same character as her mother and she is often seen releasing her frustrations on a helpless stuffed bunny. Penny lives in an abusive household, leading her to write disturbing plays about what goes on between her parents. She tries to shy away from her troubled life at home through games where she fantasizes herself to be a queen or to be happily married to one of the boys, but they are always interrupted and ruined by Ai, whom she cannot stand. Voiced by Carrie Savage ;Maso Sato :Maso Sato is one of Shin-chan's friends. He is known to be a scaredy cat, and a bit of a cry baby. He is portrayed as having mildly effeminate/homosexual tendencies. Maso is usually the butt of the show's homosexual jokes since he often makes innocent comments that ironically sound homosexual in a different context. Maso is in love with Ai and gets furious whenever Shin rebuffs Ai's advances. The Funimation website says that Maso is like "Linus without his blanket." Voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard ;Boo :Another of Shin-chan's friends, he seems slow and expressionless. He always has a trail of snot running down his nose (He never wipes it away because he thinks that it's "the source of his power"). He is portrayed as a stupid kid who often says nonsensical things like a sufferer from Tourette Syndrome. For example, when Penny asked why would someone would call Shin's ramshackle apartment "Falling Apartments", Boo responded by saying "I'd call it Boo eats soda and likes lamps." He likes to collect pet rocks, his favorite one being one he calls "Phillip." The FUNimation website says that Boo is "sort of like Dim from Clockwork Orange, or Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh,- without the depression." Voiced by Chris Cason. ;Ai Suotome :Ai is from an extremely rich family and happened to be enrolled in to the kindergarten at Kasukabe. She is always seen riding in a black limousine and with her bodyguard, Mr.K. Many boys fell in love with her except Shin-chan. Instead, she fell in love with Shin-chan. Maso likes her very much, but Ai almost never pays attention to him, but makes him act as her pet when she does. Her wealthy status has been magnified to absurd standards for comedy. She also goes out of her way to make Penny miserable by ruining her games where she tries to "marry" one of the boys. For example, when Penny tried to fall in love with Maso, Ai pretended to love him for as short while just so he would ignore Penny. Voiced by Monica Rial. ;Nanako :The college girl with whom Shin-chan is in love. Age 20. Nanako is the only girl that is unruffled by Shin-chan's behavior, and the only one Shin-chan tries to behave for, even being shy and blushing around her. This belies his true thoughts towards Nanako, which are more perverted, imagining scenes where he wants to touch her breasts. Voiced by Stephanie Young. Shin's friends' family/guardians ;Patty Milfer :Penny's mother. Age 28. She is easily irritated by Shin, taking her anger out on a stuffed rabbit known as Happiness Bunny, a trait which she has picked up from her mother, which in turn was picked up by Penny. Another factor towards her fustrations is the constant off-screen physical (And sometimes sexual) abuse from her husband. In one episode, she tries to escape her misery by fleeing the country and abandoning Penny, but her attempt is foiled by Shin. ;Bill Milfer :Penny's unseen father was an abusive husband. Near the end of the dub's run, he went through anger management which put an end to his abusiveness. ;Barbara Walker :Georgie's mother. ;Maso's Mother :Maso's mother has not been of much significance in the dub, only making two minor appearances. ;Mr. K :Ai's bodyguard and driver. He always wears a black tuxedo suit and sunglasses. He is very obedient to Ai's orders. Most of time its because she had found out his dark deeds (such as accidentally breaking one of her parent's priceless pieces of art and using super-glue to reattach it). He hides while Ai is in class in the playground's trees. Voiced by Christopher Sabat. Kasukabe residents ;Yuka :The Nohara family's neighbor. She loves to talk and gossip so she is frequently seen to be chatting with Mitzi. She also took in Whitey while the Noharas had to move to the apartment. ;Robert :Robert is an albino French character with a sharp French accent sent to Yuka through a website to keep her company. ;Yoshirin :The Nohara family's other neighbor. He and his wife are always wearing matching clothes. They are in constant debt due to their constant spending and need to have all the new things, and have adopted habits to run out on bills and look for sleazy, cheap buildings to live in. Yoshirin collected hentai at one point, much to his wife's dismay. Voiced by Eric Vale. ;Michi :Yoshirin's wife. Voiced by Luci Christian. Super Happy Fun Time American School In the Japanese anime, the school is called . In the English-language FUNimation anime, it is renamed to Super Happy Fun Time American School. FUNimation head writer Jared Hedges states that the Americanization of the school was done to use the characters as an outlet for American humor and references while keeping the show location in Japan. School staff ;Miss Anderson :Shin-chan's teacher. Age 24. She is always in bitter rivalry with Miss Katz, who doubted the existence of her boyfriend Doyle. Voiced by Caitlin Glass. ;Doyle Miss Anderson's boyfriend. Age 24. In the Funimation dub, he is portrayed as a closet telepath and popcorn salesman, who is on parole for an unknown crime. He struggles with embarrassingly large amounts of night flatulence, and the fact that his telepathy has weakened after mistakenly sticking his finger into an electrical socket. ;Rachel Katz :Arch-rival of Miss Anderson teacher of the Rose class. Age 24. Single. Voiced by Clarine Harp. ;Miss Polly :A teacher at the Futaba Kindergarten. Age 23. She is a kinky nymphomaniac who has secret off-screen sexual relations with Principal Ench. Voiced by Jamie Marchi ;Principal Bernoulli Ench :The principal of Super Happy Fun Time American School. As one of the biggest changes to the FUNimation version, he was given a new backstory not present in the Japanese version. Ench was born in Cuba of both Peruvian and Gypsy decent. He originally managed a cockfighting operation with chickens, but later took up an interset in entertaining children as a magician. This ended in tragedy, as during one performance he accidentally killed/castrasted scores of audience members. He then became principal of the school, and to make amends for the trouble he caused during his magic years he became the superhero "Ench-man", which he later gave up when Shin found out his secret and told everyone. Voiced by Jason Liebrecht. Matazuresou Apartments/Falling Apartments residents There was a time when the Nohara family moved into apartments complex. They were forced to move out when the house was being reconstructed after a gas explosion that destroyed the house completely and left nothing but dirt in its lot. ;Nushiyo :She is the landowner of the whole building of apartments and so all rent payments went to her. She has very strict rules such as being very quiet in the corridors and not allowing pets. She spends her free time piling her collection of dentures into a tower. She is also referred to as "the Manlady" a pun on her homely appearance and position of power as Landlady. ;Yonro :He lives next door from Shin-chan's family at room 201. He is a sci-fi nerd, making numerous pop-culture references. He attempts at trying to get into Kaskubae Tech, but keeps failing the entrance exam (which is writing your name). Voiced by Christopher R. Sabat. ;Summer :She is an 19-year-old American mother of a 7-year-old daughter. Voiced by Tiffany Grant. ;Paris :She is the 7 year old daughter of Summer with dwarfism and refers to things that are bad or she doesn't like as "ghetto" (example: "Starving is ghetto!"). Voiced by Leah Clark. ;Barnie Ota :An undercover police officer who works with Kyousuke on a stakeout. He rents room 204, although he does not actually live there. They pose as a homosexual couple as their cover. ;Ken Nakatomi :Barnie's partner; he comes up with the homosexual cover story on the spot when confronted by Shin, much to his partner's dismay. ;Yuu :She is the resident of room 203 who wants to become an actress. In her first appearance in, she confused the Nohara family by portraying herself as an abusive man and an attractive woman before they found out her true identity. Voiced by Jennifer Green. TV stars and fictional characters Action Bastard characters ;Action Bastard :Shin's favorite live action superhero. Action Bastard is a spoof of Japan's tokusatsu shows (most notably, the Kamen Rider Series' shows). Action Bastard often tries to sell products on his show to his viewers, such as his numerous food items like Crunchy Bastard Chips, and will attempt to scare the viewers into buying it. For example, he may tell the kids watching that it's their fault if the world ends tomorrow, or telling them they'll die if they don't buy them. His secret identity is Bruce Bastard, and for a brief while had a special Slot Belt which gave him a powered-up mode known as "Lucky Bastard Fever." Voiced by Troy Baker. ;Loli Pop :Action Bastard's young sidekick in combatting enemies. She is seen to deliver crucial weapons to Action Bastard or give him instructions for new moves. In episode 41, Loli gains new powers that parody Sailor Moon and the magical girl genre, renaming herself Jailbait Poon. Voiced by Kate Oxley. ;Phillippe :Loli Pop's lover who appears in the Lucky Bastard Fever serial. He was brainwashed by Doctor Hitlerclone into becoming the evil Flying Pecker. Voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas. ;Doctor Hitlerclone :The antagonist of the Lucky Bastard Fever serial. His name comes from the fact that he resembles Adolf Hitler. Other characters ;Yaz Heiress :A moe-driven magical girl parody. She is supposedly rich from her dead father's inheritance, spreading the message "Money makes life happy!" to girls everywhere. Georgie has a secret obsession with the character. ;Happiness Bunny A stuffed rabbit owned by Penny and her mother who was told that "life is nothing but pain" when he was created in a sweatshop by a Chinese boy. It soon believed this to be true when Penny and her mother started using it as a punching bag to vent out their anger. There were two occurrences where it somehow came to life at the light of a red moon, during which it exacts revenge on Penny and her mother for all the pain and abuse they cause him. Voiced by Jerry Jewell. ;Kenta Musashino :Shin's Kendo Master. Age 34. He has a habit of always stepping into dog feces whenever he walks away. He's a paranoid schizophrenic whom suffers for strange, misogynistic delusions, and believes in his own ridiculous prophecy that Shin is "Dildor", a fabled hero who is destined to destroy "Sluteris, the Bug Queen". Voiced by Travis Willingham. Notes and references Crayon Shin-chan Category:Crayon Shin-chan